warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rooderik/Silverfang's Prophecy
thumb|400px Hallo, ! Welkom. Dit verhaal gaat over Silverfang. Natuurlijk is dit verhaal een groot deel Nederlands, ik hoop dat je dit verhaal zult begrijpen. Bezoek mijn pagina maar hier! Rooderik Andere exemplaren: Rooderik's Paw Steps, Nightclaw's Storm Een korte info over Silverfang nodig? Klik hier. Hoofdstuk 1 De zon maakte plaats voor de maan tussen de tijd dat Silverfang en Stormbreeze het kamp binnenkwamen met een mondvol prooi. Ze te horen was Silverfang niet de enige die moe was. Ze hoorde Stormbreeze hijgen. Silverfang's kussentjes deden pijn en haar spieren prikten mee. Eenmaal toen ze samen de prooi hop de prooiberg hadden gesmeten, plofte Silverfang naar op een droog stukje midden in de varens en begon zichzelf schoon te likken. Niet zo ver vandaan lag de kraamkamer. Ze zag Sunflower met haar jongen, samen zaten ze te spelen. "Ik word later een betere warrior dan jij!" daagde een lichtbruine poesje een donkerbruine kater uit. "Oja? Ik ga vast beter vechten en later ben jij toch een onnozele haarbal geworden, dus het heeft geen zin." Schold de kater het poesje uit. En even later stonden ze te vechten. Silverfang stond op. Als deputy moest ze tenslotte alles in de gaten en dus ook deze twee kits moest ze tegenhouden. Ze liep naar ze toe. "Wat krijgen we nou? Vechten heeft geen zin dus hup naar je moeder en ik wil geen klachten horen!" Sisde ze. De twee kits hielden meteen op met vechten en schrokken heel erg. Silverfang's haren waren overeind gerezen maar haar blik nam plaats voor een vermoeid gezicht. Haar haren waren weer normaal en zij zelf schrok ook van haar woedende gedrag. De jonge kits renden naar hun moeder die Silverfang aanstaarde met een lege blik. Silverfang liep naar het leadershol. Lightstar was bezig een dikke, grote vis aann het openscheuren. Ondanks dat de geur van de vis over het hele hol walmde kon Lightstar Silverfang's aanwezigheid ruiken. "Kom binnen, Silverfang. Vertel maar wat je in je hart hebt." Silverfang dacht dat hij het zo vroeg omdat hij haar angstgeur kon ruiken. Maar ze liet zich niet kennen. "Net waren er twee kits aan het vechten, Lightstar." Mauwde ze. Lightstar stond op en liep naar haar toe. "Dat is niet alles Silverfang, wat is er?" ilverfang werd een beetje nijdig met een geirriteerde zwiep van haar staart snauwde ze. "Niks, dat zie je toch? Het zijn alleen maar twee kits die vochten om hoe goed ze wel niet later zouden zijn, en ze schrokken allebei van mij, zelfs Sunclaw werd ondankbaar. Tja, ze keek alleen maar toe en toen ik ze tegenhield keek ze me vuil aan!" Lightstar legde zijn staart op haar rug om haar te kalmeren. "Zo moet je het niet opvatten, Silverfang. Ze zijn nog niet gewend dat Brownwhisker de deputy niet meer is en er opeens een nieuwe erbij is gekomen. Iedereen kende Brownwhisker. Vooral de elders, hun kenden hem sinds hij een kit was." Silverfang schudde zijn staart van haar rug. "Dat is geen reden, Lightstar. Ik ben een geboren Clankat, niet kittypet of loner of rogue geweest, nee. Alleen maar een doodgewone Clankat!" Even later zuchtte ze en voegde er zachtjes eraantoe "Alleen maar dat ik in de SchaduwClan ben opgegroeid." Haar blik veranderde weer in de vermoeide kat van deze zonsopkomst. Ze liep weg met tedere pasjes en de staart sleurde over de grond. "Bedankt dat je wou luisteren."miauwde ze naar lightstar en verdween van de takken en bladeren. Hoofdstuk 2 De zon scheen op Silverfang's lichtgrijze kop. Silverfang draaide gestoord haar rug, het leek wel alsof moeder natuur haar expres wou wakker maken. De zon was uit zich verdwenen, maar binnen korte tijd drupten dikke druppels van de varens op haar neus. Silverfang was uiteindelijk wakker gemaakt en rekte zich uit. Snowpelt drukte aan haar flank, "Kom op, Lightstar wilt niet meer langer wachten. Het is bijna Zonsopgang en hij heeft ons uitgekozen voor de Zonsopgangpatrouilles." Silverfang liep snel naar buiten en zag dat het regende. Ze gromde zacht, net wat ze nodig hadden. Doorweekt van de regen nam ze een kleine muis en slokte hem snel op. De wolken waren roze geworden en de lucht voor een deel ook. Helaas stapelden er nog donkere wolken op en verpestten het uitzicht. Snowpelt, Redstripe, Grasspaw en Herbpaw stonden al te wachten bij de ingang. Silverfang draafde er naartoe en samen liepen ze verder. Eenmaal buiten het kamp rook Silverfang WindClan-geur. En ze was niet de enige, dacht ze. Silverfang hoorde Redstripe grommen, zijn haar stond recht overeind en ze rook zijn angstgeur. Een groep WindClankatten staken nietsvermoedend een deel van RiverClan-grens over. Maar Redstripe en Snowpelt pikten het niet en gingen voor hun staan. Silverfang herkende Roseclaw, Willowclaw, Autumnbird, Featherpaw en nog een zwarte leerling met witte poten, die herkende Silverfang niet. Haar gedachten werden verstoord daar Redstripe's woedende gesis. "Wat doen jullie op RiverClan-territorium?!" Roseclaw wou iets boos terug sissen, haar spieren waren gespannen en haar staart zwiepte krachtig en geergerd heen en weer; klaar voor een aanval. Maar Willowclaw nam het woord. "We gaan alleen maar naar De Maansteen om te tongen met StarClan." Hij maakte een gebaar met zijn staart naar Roseclaw dat ze moest kalmeren. "Vast!" spuugde Snowpelt. "Waar is jullie leider?!" Willowclaw keek verdrietig naar de natte, vochtig aarde onder zijn poten. "Sunstar heeft haar laatste leven verloren, omdat ik de deputy ben moet ik het van haar overnemen." Hij slikte, "Dat is alles." Redstripe aarzelde maar keek de WindClankatten nogsteeds evenscherp aan. Helaas voelde Silverfang een hoopje medeleven. En zuchtte, omdat zou de commandant was, moest zij bepalen wat ze moesten doen, laten gaan of niet. Redstripe en Snowpelt keken haar vragend aan. Herbpaw en Grasspaw keken haar ook aan met de blik van een bezorgde queen. Ze zuchtte, "omdat jullie geen bedreiging vormen, zullen we jullie laten gaan." Redstripe keek Silverfang vol met haat aan. Snowpelt knikte naar Willowclaw die Silverfang met alle eer toeknikte en liep weg. Silverfang riep na, "Mogen StarClan je vergezellen." Willowclaw zwiepte voor het laatst met zijn staart naar haar, hij heeft het dus gehoord. Voor de tijd tegen Zonhoog kwamen Silverfang, Redstripe, Snowpelt, Grasspaw en Harbpaw het kamp binnen. Lightstar rende naar hun toe. "Waar waren jullie?! Ik maakte me zo bezorgd ik rook hier vlakbij WindClan, ik dacht dat ze jullie te pakken hadden!" Zijn groene, heldere ogen tonden bezorgd. "We kwamen WindClan-warriors tegen, ze gingen naar De Maanteen." Lightstar spitste zijn oren. "Waarom?" Redstripe maakte het voor Silverfang af. "Sunstar is dood, nu word Willowclaw hun leider." Lightstar knikte, "Willowclaw was een dappere, goede commandant. Hij vecht niet zo graag als Sunstar. Ik hoop dat hij niet veranderd en zijn leiderschap voordeel levert." Hij liep weg en miauwde Silverfang naar hem toe. Eenmaal bij hem begon hij te spreken. "Je hebt ze vast laten gaan of niet?"Silverfang knikte en vroeg zich af waarom hij dat vroeg. "Goed dan, pak maar wat te eten en neem ook wat voor me mee. Ik wil je spreken." Silverfang verdween al naar de prooiberg en koos een vis voor zichzelf en een lijster voor Lightstar uit. Ze liep naar het leidershol en zag in haar ooghoeken Redstripe, met ogen tot spleetjes naar haar kijken, zijn gemene ogen prikten op haar rug. Maar ze trok zich niets van aan. Wat zou Lightstar te zeggen hebben? Hoofdstuk 3 Zo te zien was Lightstar inderdaad ongerust geweest. Silverfang kende hem zo goed, dat als ze krassen op de muur of balletjes mos zag, dat haar leider erg ongerust was; dat deed hij namelijk altijd. Lightstar stond al op toen Silverfang binennkwam, "Ah, Silverfang. <<-Proloog|De Clans->>